When Tamaki left for France
by CherryPlum123
Summary: Ever thought what would of happened if Kyouya didn't push Haruhi into the carriage, Tamaki would of left for France and Kyouya would have to struggle for his feelings for a distraught Haruhi. He wont stop until she is his but she wont forgive him for not letting her stop Tamaki. Warning Possessive Kyouya and OC Haruhi.
1. Everything Changes

**My First story so please doesn't be too quick to judge **** I'm a bit new to this. Enjoy!**

"Tamaki is planning to return to France." Kyouya announced after the phone call to the Suoh residence. The rest of the hosts gasped in surprise, why would Tamaki do such a thing? He was the last person you would expect to leave the Host club. Hikaru was the first to speak,

"You've got to be Kidding!" then he began to cry "I'm not about to let this end so suddenly!" Kaoru immediately started comforting him. It seemed the maid had not finished speaking and quickly said something to Kyouya quietly to which Kyouya then replied

"When is he leaving?" I saw him grip the telephone then blurt out "So soon…" The maid then mentioned something else before Kyouya spotted Tamaki and Lady Éclair driving past the school. Kyouya ran to the window shouting his name as well as the other hosts, but Tamaki could not hear. Everything else they said was a blur until I heard kyouya shout

"Come on Haruhi!" I looked up and he reached his hand to me. I grabbed it and we all ran to the Car park.

Kyouya found a long black sleek car with a driver inside and said to him "We are in a hurry, head out at once!" To which the driver stuttered his name in fear "What is the matter" Kyouya replied in annoyance. It was then we heard them like a pride of strong lions they rallied us. "What are your orders?" Kyouya questioned. "Where you ordered to protect Lady Éclair?"

"I am truly sorry that it has come to this, but we, the private police, answer to your father." A police officer said, he must have been a brave one I thought to myself to speak against Kyouya. Suddenly Kyouya raised his fist and smashed it into the expensive car next to us leaving a massive dent into it. "Damn it" I heard him snarl.

"I'm terribly sorry but we can't allow anyone to leave, Even if we do so by force." I unconsciously gripped the dress where my heart was, we had to get Tamaki to come back to us. I felt so weak that I couldn't do anything! We then heard the sound of a horse and carriage riding through the car park and to our amazement saw Huni and Mori jump over the guards' heads and prepare to fight .

"Use the Carriage, if you take the back hills bypass, you can cut him off." Mori said before joining Huni to fight the guards off. The Guards squealed as they realized what would soon become of them.

Hikaru and Koaru jumped on the carriage quickly and held their hand out to me "Haruhi!" I stepped backwards not sure what to do before I felt Kyouyas hands gripped tight on my shoulder . He pulled me to him quickly "Haruhi…" he then stopped blinked thinking to himself before he said "Stay close to me, I need to get you out of here. We will get Tamaki back." I looked at him in surprise, thinking he was going to push me into the carriage. He then shouted to Hikaru "Go get that idiot!" Hikaru glanced at me quickly before he jumped into the seat next to Kaoru and they headed off to find Tamaki.

Kyouya grabbed my arm in his tight grip and pulled me along to the car park exit. We ran back into the school and pulled me into the closest Library. "Kyouya-senpai, why didn't you let me go with Hikaru and Kaoru?" I questioned straightening up and pushing him off me. He looked at me and with a twinge of doubt and answered "I couldn't let you get hurt. They will get him, I pro- I'm sure of it…" I tilted my head like a confused dog.

"Kyouya senpai this isn't about me! This is about Tamaki senpai! I can't just abandon him! He feels like a burden and I need to-" I stopped as Kyouya grabbed me into a huge hug pushing his head into my neck, my arms felt squished and yet a warm feeling arose in me.

"I can't let you go.." He whispered into me. That was when I felt it, his cool lips kissing me softly on my neck each one getting more passionate then the next. I froze before struggling to get him off me. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING SENPAI, GET OFF OF ME!...How could you?" Tears fell down my eyes as I ran out the room, through the massive halls and corridors'. I had never felt so lost…so small. I wiped the tears off me as I ran down the cool streets back to my house. I ran up the stairs and yanked the door open and ran inside before leaning against the door and falling to the floor crying my eyes out.

"Hey Honey pumpkin what's…wrong….?" Dad said kneeling on the floor in front of me. I sniffed

"It's Tamaki, he's left Ouran to go to France and we tried to stop him but Kyouya wouldn't let me go and then he kissed me and I don't know what to do!" My dad hesitated before pulling me into a hug

"There there it will be alright! I promise you, things will turn out for the better!" I looked up at him and smiled wiping away my tears.

"Your right, Hikaru might have caught up with him and stopped him!" that was when we heard the phone ring. Dad went to get it as I stood up and walked to the sofa.

"Oh, I see. Yes, I will give her the message. Thank you." She looked at me with an expression of sorrow and stated "They couldn't reach him in time, there was an accident with the carriage" The words took a while to sink in. My heart beat sped up and I ran into my room locking the door and falling on to my bed. Tamaki was gone and I couldn't help but think I could have saved him.


	2. A New Man

Sorry I haven't updated quickly, had a busy Christmas travelling around England and I haven't had any Internet Connection so enjoy :D This is in Kyouyas POV

I felt stupid, no wait, worse than stupid. I felt like an idiot. How could I be so ignorant to come on to her like that! I should of let her go but how could I? All I could think of was her running into Tamaki's arms and it made me sick. Tamaki was my best friend; I would do anything for him. However I would not let him have her, I had been subtle at first. Giving her glances and finding any excuses to talk to her (Mostly about her debt). However in that fit of jealousy I realized now I had lost my best friend, to a marriage he did not want. Then I kissed her, I couldn't help it, I tried to comfort her and I did the complete opposite. I don't regret it but I now have taken my plan for her to be with me a couple steps backwards. She would no longer wish to talk to me for a couple of days at least because of what I had done in her vulnerable state. I sighed and in a last attempt to make things normal again, I rang Tamaki. The ring lasted for 20 seconds before it stopped. I knew it was over, Tamaki would not be returning any time soon.

I sighed and picked up my laptop and note book before heading out the school, A Limo was waiting at the entrance. I swiftly made my way into the vehicle as it was pouring with rain outside. As I pressed my back against the cool leather, I stared outside. It looked bleak and grey. It seemed even the gods were crying due to Tamaki's departure. But that was silly. A couple of minutes passed and we had passed Haruhi's street. I decided that after I had changed and eaten I would buy her a bouquet of Lilies and deliver them to her house. I knew she did not care for such trivial things but it might make her even a tad happier.

We had arrived to my home, many would call it a mansion, others a palace. But to me it was just home. The servants bowed as I entered and quickly made my way to my room. It was huge, with a sitting area and a Bedroom at the far right. Adjoined to my bed room there was a massive bathroom. Everything anyone could wish for was in sight but I was not pleased. I made my way to the bedroom and quickly changed into something casual yet sophisticated and dried my wet hair with a towel. I heard the door open and turned around to see my father.

"Hello Father, what brings you here?" I asked politely

"Don't question me. I have heard of Tamaki's departure and although slightly saddened I can't help but think this will help you grow as a better man. You will be spending less time in the host club and more on your studies and practise of running the company, yes; I have decided that you will be the one to take over from me. Your brothers may have been perfection in my eyes however you have been that and more. I see you no longer care for my feelings towards you and what you do and that is what I need. What the company needs. What your brothers lack. You don't let anyone boss you around Kyouya, that special thing is something very hard to come by. I am proud of you my son, although I may seem like a cruel man to you, I do trust in you. Also about that Honor student, Haruhi Fujioka, She seems very special. Reminds me of your mother, she changed me son. Maybe she can change you. That is all I have to say, carry on. Oh and you will repay me for that car you smashed…"

With that he left and I was left with a whole load of thoughts in my head. I was head of the company? It certainly surprised me to say the least. I seemed to give up, buying and reselling the products back to my father was my last move but it seemed to be the right one, It so happens my father is intrigued with Haruhi, which means he is expecting me to have her hand in marriage. I held my forehead to release the stress going on in there and in one second as soon as I opened my eyes everything had changed.

I was now the head of the Ootori Company. There was no time for games anymore, Tamaki was gone. So why was I waiting like a puppy for him to come back. I would take over now, Take his place but not as him as Kyouya Ootori. Haruhi would be mine and nothing would stand in my way. I was a changed person now. I had finally become a man where a boy once stood. I decided against sending Haruhi flowers. I would woo her when I next met her. This would be in three days' time. Until then however I planned to revel in the new me and what treasures would come my way in the upcoming year.

That was chapter two! Yes it is not a oneshot! I kind of gave Kyouya the confidence he deserves from his father and such, he does deserve it bless him! There are songs that help me write these chapter and do add an element of emotion to it. Chapter one was The power of love by Gabrielle Aplin and this chapter was Hide by the band Red. Just in case you wanted to listen to them. Please Review thanks!


End file.
